Refugio
by ComeChocolate
Summary: /Eres un asco/Ahora entiendo porque la gente te llama monstruo/ Sus infantiles manos se aferraron con fuerza del borde de aquella gran mesa de roble. Ella había sido tan cruel, pero tenía razón. Puede que diera asco, pero aquello era lo único que lo mantenía vivo...Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre Las Hojas /NO ROMANCE


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no son míos (__ojalá lo fueran , pero lamentablemente soy pobre)__ sino que son del Masashi Kishimoto-sama ._

**Aviso :**_Este fic participa en el reto Pecados Capitales del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

**Pecado :_ "Gula"_**

** Advertencias: **

_**•**_Este Fanfic se ubica en la línea de tiempo donde apenas se formaba el Equipo 7.

__**•**__**No Romance**__** .**__

__**_**•**_** __Las letras en__ "cursiva"__ son FlashBacks o Recuerdos.

* * *

**"Refugio"**

_•_

_•_

**•**

**"Capítulo Único"**

**•**

_•_

__•__

Ahogó un jadeo al morderse con fuerza el puño.

Tal vez el dolor físico fuera capaz de distraerlo del dolor que su corazón sufría en aquel momento.

_Eres un asco._

Cerró sus zafiros con fuerza , como si aquellas palabras fueran puñaladas que se clavaban des-preocupadamente en su pecho.

_De verdad , no entiendo como haces eso._

Sus infantiles manos se aferraron con fuerza del borde de aquella gran mesa de roble. Los nudillos blancos como papel, contrarrestaban perfectamente con su tez canela.

_Ahora entiendo el porque la gente te llama monstruo._

Los ojos le ardían , como anticipación a las saladas lagrimas que sentía acumularse en ellos.

Ella...Ella había sido tan cruel. Y aquello le dolía , porque...porque eran compañeros , porque ella era la chica que amaba , porque se supone que su equipo sería su nueva familia... porque ella tenía razón...

Y el lo sabía.

El suave vapor ascendía de aquel gran tazón de Mizo Ramen , envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo , impregnándole su delicioso aroma . Situado frente a él durante lo que parecieron horas , y no serían más que unos minutos . Naruto ni siquiera lo había probado, solo lo observaba , con la mirada llena de dolor y tristeza , perdido en el mar de los recuerdos ... con aquella mirada que solo vez cuando la persona esta a punto quebrarse , de caer en aquel oscuro pozo sin retorno.

Se dejó llevar nuevamente por los recuerdos , sumergiéndose de nuevo en las sensaciones sentidas y dejándose llevar por estas.

_La había invitado a salir nuevamente .No esperaba que ella aceptara, nunca lo hacía. _

_Pero lo inesperado pasó,y él se sorprendió._

_Fue feliz , todo fue color rosa - o al menos para él lo era-_

_Ella había aceptado , Sakura había aceptado a ir juntos a comer a Ichiraku´s Ramen; llamenlo acompañar o como quieran ,pues el estaba seguro era una cita._

_Pero como todo lo feliz en su vida , se acabó._

_Habían comenzado a almorzar , luego de dar gracias por la comida , pero alrededor de cinco minutos después Sakura había parado a mirarlo fijamente._

_Tenía esa mirada , tenía la mirada que todo el mundo le lanzaba. Pero había algo más ... algo que le costaba reconocer..._

_Asco...Repugnancia._

_Y al ver eso , su corazón se alteró, creía saber las palabras que vendrían acompañadas aquel Jade mirar._

_-Naruto , ¡¿Alguna vez te has visto comer?!. Eres un asco. Escupes la mitad de la comida que llevas a tu boca , masticas con la boca abierta , y haces un desagradable ruido al engullir . ¡Ni siquiera masticas y te tragas todo! .Ahora entiendo el porque la gente te llama monstruo , das repugnancia y de solo verte me dan nauseas -Exclamó alterada y con una mueca desagradable en el rostro._

_-Sabía que no debía aceptar venir contigo. Sasuke-kun ni siquiera debe saber que estoy aquí contigo , así no tendrá celos. Todo este plan es una estupidez , solo me ganaré una reprimenda de mi madre por acercarme a ti - siguió._

_Finalmente la pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento y salió pataleando del local._

_Él solamente siguió mirando al suelo , como lo había estado haciendo desde que ella comenzó a hablar._

_Ida. Así estaba su mirada._

_Teuchi -que había estado viendo todo desde la cocina - lo miró preocupado._

_-Naruto- llamó , más el no levantó la vista -Come todo el ramen que desees , va por la casa._

_El rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo a su departamento. Sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento y no quería que lo vieran._

Volvió al presente de golpe , el tazón de ramen instantáneo que se había preparado todavía seguía frente a el, sin probar.

Lo miró un largo rato. Sin pensar en nada , pero a la vez en todo.

Y fue allí que la furia lo segó.

De un manotazo tiró la comida de la mesa , estrellando el plato contra el duro suelo , donde explotó en cientos de pedazos que se desperdigaron por la cocina.

Los zafiros oscurecidos como mar en tormenta. Furioso , triste , angustiado .El torbellino de emociones lo enloquecía.

De pronto sus piernas fallaron y lo dejaron a su suerte con la gravedad. Los pedazos de cerámica se clavaron en su morena tez causando sangrantes heridas, pero no le importó.

Porque el que se había roto era él.

Porque Sakura tenía razón , y lo sabía.

Porque se odiaba a si mismo.

La comida era su**_ refugio_**. Aquel lugar en el que siempre era bien recibido , en donde las miradas no existían , en donde él no era el contenedor de un demonio , en donde él no era el contenedor del asesino de sus padres . Allí... con la comida... el se sentía completo , o aunque sea un poco. La comida era ese bote salvavidas que lo mantenía a flote en la mierda que se hacía llamar vida , era lo que lo salvaba de hundirse en la oscuridad todos los días.

Él se refugiaba en ella , porque solo en el momento que comía sentía una mísera pizca de felicidad . Nunca tenía hambre , si fuera por su estómago nunca comería más de dos bocados , pero ... era comer o llorar... era comer o hundirse en la soledad ... era comer o ahogarse en la felicidad de los demás.

Y lloró. Lloró por eso y todo lo que le sucedía. Las lágrimas desbordaban de sus ojos , empujándose unas a las otras para salir y deslizarse por las rojas mejillas hasta perderse entre los brazos que escondían la parte inferior del rostro.

Uzumaki Naruto lloró por todo y nada a la vez. La coraza que había formado con sonrisas enormes y travesuras cayó junto con él , y allí , en medio de la oscuridad de su solitario apartamento , la luna lo observaba como único espectador, para al fin poder envolverlo entre sus brazos.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí Capitana ComeChocolate reportándose para cumplir su primer reto en un Foro , con los nervios tapándole hasta el apellido.

Bien , como ya habrán leído , el Pecado Capital que me tocó a sido : Gula. Y bueno ... no fue el más fácil de hacer. Ahora tal ves se pregunten o no ... ¿Por qué elegí a Naruto en vez de Chouji , que calzaba más con el pecado? Y yo les responderé , pues porque era el más obvio XD

Pero a pesar de tener la idea de lo que quería hacer , dejé todo a último momento porque :

a) Internet me odia y me dejó casi por 1 semana T-T

b) Soy la Pachorra en persona 7u7 (Debería haberme tocado pereza , somos tal para cual T-T)

En fin , los dejo de molestar , deseadme suerte con el Reto! . Ah cierto , perdonar mis faltas de ortografía , lo revisé varias veces , pero quien sabe...

**_¿Me dejas un review?_**

**_Si lo haces te daré chocolate...Bueno no , me los comí todos ya._**

**_¿Un tomate? Ah...no , esperen ... esos también me los comí..._**

**_Bueno...mientras sigo pensando , tu ve escribiéndolo._**

**_Se aceptan amenazas de muerte, unicornios , críticas constructivas ,tomates..._**

**_ Con Cariño , los despide ..._**

**_ Capitana ComeChocolate , a su servicio._**


End file.
